Big Trouble in Panda Village
| Cast list = | Previous = Poison in the Pit of Plum | Next = Secrets Lost to Shadow | Poll = What did you think about "Big Trouble in Panda Village"? ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ AWESOME! ★ ★ ★ ★ Pretty good! ★ ★ ★ It was alright. ★ ★ Not really my favorite. ★ Horrible! ☆ I haven't seen it yet! ⊗ I don't watch the series. }} "Big Trouble in Panda Village" is the seventh episode from season one of Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny. Plot Synopsis The kids must leave Po to escape into the forest and head back to Panda Village to prepare against Jindiao. Summary Having drained Po's Hero's Chi, Jindiao shoves him through a hatch that sends him tumbling through the bottom of the Temple of the Heavenward Plumblossom. Upon seeing Jing under Jindiao's influence, the rest of the Four Constellations flee to prevent Jindiao from obtaining their Chi as well. Their efforts to enlist the Flying Pika Monks to fend off Jade Tusk and her forces prove fruitless, and they are eventually cornered. However, Bao carries Nu Hai and Fan Tong off the edge of a roof with him, and is able to get them to safety by creating a sled using his Black Tortoise Chi. The children make their way into the nearby woods, and narrowly evade the search party pursuing them. Realizing that Panda Village will be the villains' next target, the trio head there, while back at the temple Jindiao gloats over Jing. Po, unconscious in the snow beneath the monastery, is found by an unknown figure and dragged away. Back at the village, Nu Hai and the others display their Hero Chi to demonstrate the truth of their story. The pandas then work to fortify the village, but are unable to prevent Jindiao's minions from entering. Po awakens in a cave where he encounters a strange rabbit, who appears to be more than a little crazed. In the village, the pandas attempt to fight off the water deer, only to halt when Jindiao himself arrives with Jing. He offers the Constellations an ultimatum: surrender to him, or he will destroy Panda Village. Back in the cave Po, after talking more to the rabbit, attempts to get up and leave only to find that his legs will no longer support him. Left with no options, the Constellations surrender to Jindiao, who casts a spell of sleep upon the other villagers. Nu Hai, Bao, and Fan Tong are locked in Li's hut, where they are soon joined by Jing, whom Bao mistrusts. Back at the cave, the rabbit manages to get Po walking again, but insists he remain in the cave to train in an effort to regain his Hero Chi. Working together, the Constellations attempt to free Jing from Jindiao's influence, though she feels that their efforts have not been entirely successful. Po's training begins to regenerate his lost chi, and the children are alerted to his survival when their own palms begin to glow golden. Voice cast * as Po * as Nu Hai * Gunnar Sizemore as Bao * Laya DeLeon Hayes as Jing * Makana Say as Fan Tong * as Mr. Ping * Christopher Swindle as Li * as Grandma Panda * as Mei Mei * Cherise Boothe as Jade Tusk * as Jindiao * as Bunnidharma * Piotr Michael as Oogway Trivia * The episode's title references the 1986 martial arts comedy film , which was directed by John Carpenter and stars Kurt Russell, Kim Cattrall, Dennis Dun, as well as Mr. Ping's voice actor . Gallery Images Coming soon! View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Coming soon! Read more... See also * Episode transcript References External links * Related Discussions Read more... Site navigation Category:Episodes Category:Paws of Destiny episodes Category:POD Season 1 episodes